borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:King Wee Wee
Fun Fact: King Wee Wee is a Skag. Got one of the kill x skags challenges on killing him. Will try to force it to happen again, in case it was just a one-off glitch.RuinsFate 07:01, January 7, 2010 (UTC) uh, having a brain fart here. how do you find wee wee in playthrough 2.5? Don't touch this!!!|top|15pxDr. F 12:36, January 10, 2010 (UTC) i would still like an answer for this. i had thought he did not respawn. 00:10, May 26, 2010 (UTC) i remember now. dont kill him til after you finish the game. doh! 00:13, May 26, 2010 (UTC) i asked for references to the spy because if he drops it that nets you two spies. or does he respawn if you never complete mission? question being is it required to have mission King Tossing for wee wee to spawn? 00:12, June 8, 2010 (UTC) It is required to have mission King Tossing for Wee Wee to spawn (and that's a bug, obviously, since most other loot-dropping bosses respawn). I've gotten him to drop The Spy twice (out of 6 runs) by using Willow Tree to reactivate the mission (was hunting for a purple Wee Wee's Booster). If you kill him and wander by a save-pole, you will have to resort to Willow Tree to get the mission again because he stays dead. 06:58, September 24, 2010 (UTC) go off line b4 killing Someone will steal the dropped items. Since it seems king doesnt respawn, your out of luck and you just want to kill the {persons of questionable character} that stole it from you. Not a midget?? He's not weak to incendiary attacks like the other midgets, but relatively weak to corrosive like skags...is this a gearbox joke? Riceygringo 02:12, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :likely this is the constant healing from the shield which prevents ongoing DoT. healing may put out fires but has limited defence against lingering acid damage(guess) 02:18, January 19, 2011 (UTC) yes. it is a joke though i find fire works rather well on skags : :Doc you are forgetting that Wee Wee has the shield in his hands, not equipped, but he's totally immune to the incendiary DOT AND he takes massive damage even from a *1 caustic vengeance. Riceygringo 15:58, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ::i was not aware the location of the shield mattered. or do we suppose wee wee regens natuarally? from the animation i assume holding it in hand (vice belt/back) allows user to discharge shield causing damage to enemies (carefully/conservatively disallowed to players) disabling the damage absorption. i have, admittedly, only used incend on him. i will have to try that next time im in T5thC as i usually have to wear him down with a firehawk, ill try a PD or hornet next. vengence = vladof= vladof material = shield pass (not to be confused with Trespass though i think it stacks) 1122local19JAN11 after careful and tedious research _i_ (YMMV) did not see any difference in DoT between Firehawk/Volcano and defiler/Hornet 02:10, January 20, 2011 (UTC) : My 1184 damage volcano gives 0 DOT...is your Firehawk/Volcano also doing that? Riceygringo 02:52, January 20, 2011 (UTC) firehawk and volcano each give three or four 15s and maybe a 25 or two. same as defiler or hornet (excepting green digits vice orange). i dont see lasting or significant DoT with either, but then sometimes this game hates me so again Your Mileage May Vary. 03:04, January 20, 2011 (UTC) possible Howard Stern reference In the 1990s, Howard Stern had a regular guest called wikipedia:Hank the Angry Drunken Dwarf. Also, "wee wee" was a euphemism for penis used occasionally on the show. I don't know if Hank the ADD was ever titled "King Wee Wee," nor do I recall him having a shockwave attack. Daemmerung 00:05, May 28, 2011 (UTC) pop culture reference? I wont edit because i'm not 100% sure but I think King Wee Wee is a reference to Lord Of The Rings. The quest being King Tossing like the LOTR saying never toss a dwarf and and his crown looks like Sauron's. If someone else has better research and can assure this I think we should put this in. Gaaraharry (talk) 05:04, December 5, 2013 (UTC) :Dwarf tossing isn't from The Lord of the Rings. -- WarBlade (talk) 10:46, December 5, 2013 (UTC)